Alexander Richards
She has a distinct preference to Extroversion then Introversion (59%) She has a huge preference to Intuitive then Observant (80%) She has a huge preference to Feeling then Thinking (100%) He has a huge preference to Prospecting then Judging (78%) |Personality Tab 2 Pic = Alex4.jpg |House Text = "You would lose your mind trying to understand the way I think." |Childhood Text =Alexander Marie Richards (Later changed to Alexandra) was born on March 23rd with her twin brother Christopher. These two caused mayhem for their family. They grew up to be specialists in pranks and causing general mischief. Which of course, was not okay in their dad's book. One day, when they were seven, he was sick and tired of having to watch were he stepped. So, he figured, if I separate them then it should end. It didn't. In fact, that's how their first sign of magic came. Alex screamed, and refused to move from the corner of her room. Her father attempted to pry her out of the corner, which ended in his hand being burnt. Some things were set on fire, other things were levitating... It was a weird week. Eventually they were allowed to have their own room again. Their mother had sat them down at talked to them about magic a day later. They had assumed they were going to the same school as Amelia. They were... But it wasn't going to be Salem. Henry had gotten a job in Britain, which means they had to leave America and start a new life. She asked Amelia every summer what Hogwarts was like. While she was definitely looking forward to it, the last thing she wants is to be separated from Chris. |History at Hogwarts Text = WIP Also three optional history tabs to use do: (and change the number again) |Optional History Tab 1 = Family History |Optional History Tab 1 Text = It all started with a cup of hot chocolate and a cold December. Lisa Matthews was a Witch. She had graduated from the Salem Witches' Institute. She was determined to be able to live in both worlds. Which soon lead her to her one year away from getting her Musical Education degree. Henry Richards was just a normal joe. He would go to work, school and home every. Single. Day. He wanted change. That soon came at a café. It was cold and she didn't have any other classes that day, so she went to the local café to order some hot chocolate. Once she got her drink she turned around- And spilled the drink all over the person behind her! She apologized over and over as she hastily started to clean up her mess. She looked up and their eyes met. After the incident, they hung out a few times before they actually became an item. A year later, they were engaged and six months later, they were finally husband and wife. Soon after, they became parents. Lisa would soon learn a secret that Henry hid so well, even HE didn't know it. He was verbally abusive. How did Lisa find out? Well, it goes like this: Whenever the kids would do something wrong, he would yell at them and say things that would bring their moral down. He would even do it to his wife. Lisa only stays with him because she loves him and knows he can be better. This is Alexandra's story. |Skills Text = Twin ESP Bring able to feel what your brother is feeling is one thing. Being able to basically read her mind is another. And she can do both. Though it's their little secret and they can't do it with anyone else. |Academic Ability Text = O.W.L. Results — N.E.W.T. Results Astronomy — / Astronomy — Charms — / Charms — Defense Against the Dark Arts — / Defense Against the Dark Arts — Herbology — / Herbology — History of Magic — / History of Magic — Potions — / Potions — Transfiguration — / Transfiguration — Arithmancy — / Arithmancy — Care of Magical Creatures — / Care of Magical Creatures — Muggle Studies — / Muggle Studies — Ancient Runes — / Ancient Runes — Ancient Studies — / Ancient Studies — Ghoul Studies — / Ghoul Studies — Magical Theory — / Magical Theory — Alchemy — N/A / Alchemy — Apparition — N/A / Apparition — She enjoys school. She puts her mind to that just as much as she does her pranks. |Parents Text = Lisa Richards Henry Richards |Siblings Text = Amy Richards WIP Bree Richards She doesn't know Bree all that well. She does know her enough so that they're normal siblings... Push comes to shove, she loves Bree Mal Richards WIP Xavi Richards Xavi's cool. He laughs at their pranks. Alex Richards Her best friend, and twin brother. She had no idea what she'd do without him. They're definitely a package deal, and she wouldn't trade him for the biggest piece of cheesecake. |Friends Text = WIP |Acquaintances Text = WIP |Pets Text = WIP |Romances Text = WIP |Name Meaning =''Alexander'':Feminine form of ALEXANDER. In Greek mythology this was a Mycenaean epithet of the goddess Hera, and an alternate name of Cassandra. It was borne by several early Christian saints, and also by the wife of Nicholas II, the last czar of Russia. She was from Germany and had the birth name Alix, but was renamed Александра (Aleksandra) upon joining the Russian Church. Richards: Recorded in over one hundred spelling forms ranging from the German Reichardt, Richardi, and Richar, the English Richard, the French Ricard, the Flemish Rickaert, and diminutives or patronymics such as Riccardi, Liccardi, Richards, Richardson, Richardeau, Rickertssen and many others, this ancient surname is of pre 7th century Germanic origins. Deriving from the twin elements of 'ric' and 'hard', and translating as "powerful ruler", the name spread throughout Europe in the early medieval period. It was no doubt considerably helped in its popularity by its meaning, but the greatest impetus to its success came in the 12th century with the legendary exploits of King Richard 1st of England, (and much of France). He was the most prominent leader of the famous Crusades to free the Holy Land, and he became known throughout Christendom as 'Coeur de Leon'. Despite his 'title', Richard, Coeur de Leon, was unsuccessful in his attempts to suppress the Muslims, but by his efforts he achieved more than the other leaders, who in the manner of the human race far and wide, were not pleased. Early examples of the surname recording taken from authentic European rolls and registers of the period include: Nicol Richart of Basle, Switzerland, in the year 1260, Richardus Richardi of Pfullingen, Germany in 1273, and Thomas Richard, in the Oxfordshire 'Hundred Rolls' of England in 1276. Other recordings from these ancient times include Thomas Richardes of Worcester, England in 1327, and Olbrecht Reichart of Dresden, Germany, in 1396. Throughout the centuries, surnames in every country have continued to "develop", often leading to astonishing variants of the original spelling.surnamedb.comsurnamedb.com |Goals and Plans = WIP |Fears = WIP |Random Facts = She had her name changed from Alexander to Alexandra. "I'm not a boy. Why should my name be a boy's name?" }} Category:Richards Family